Private Roleplay with W0rkinprogress (Sonicsilva1)
Rules Yeahyeah, the usual "no godmodding" and what not if there will be any fighting or...something Idc. I'm not good with fight scenes anyway. Characters Asonja the Hedgehog - Sonicsilva1 shad the hedgefox - W0rkinprogress delphini the spiderfox - W0rkinprogress RP shad has traveled to the middle of a city with all seven chaos emeralds with someone with quite alot of goth.....but lets tell you how this happened: It started with a different hedgehog with an odd stature and atmosphere that most would find uncommon: Black furred, black trench coat and other dark-colored clothing that barely consisted the colors of the rainbow. He always had a glare that would usually frighten people away. He pushed up his black-tinted reading glasses and walked along Station Square with his hands in his pockets. He had a cigarette in his mouth, though he seemed a tad young to be smoking. a couple random civilians walked past, looking at him disgusted. He seemed to make a glare back, taking the cigarette from his mouth and flicked it to the ground. "Sheesh...can't a guy get some relaxation for once without being criticized...?" He grumbled to himself. "i don't think you're odd." said a red hedge-fox,looking at him. "you're perfectly sane." He stopped, seeming to be a bit taller and older than the red hedgehog. He looked at him. "Hmm...you think that? Not much people say that as I walk around..." He said. He wasn't giving the hedgehog direct eye contact. "yes, yes i do." he said rather fast. "Whoa whoa whoa, chill out." The hedgehog told him. "There's really nothing to be scared of. I can't really hurt people since I don't have much strength. I drink and smoke for a living, as you could already tell..I'm an absolute mess." He grumbled and looked away at the street. "but.... if you're a mess.....why are your glasses in perfect shape......and your coat has no rips." he looks around. "what is the point of judging people, if we're the same?" He stayed silent for a bit, keeping his emotionless glare. "Everyone is different. Some are snobs, some are clean. Some are rude, some are polite. It's how DNA works. If you can think of anything negative about someone, that would be ideal to call me each and every one of those things. I'm used to insults, they don't hurt me as much anymore." He pushed up his glasses a little bit. "huh," the hedge-fox says. "guess DNA doesn't agree with me." "Well, you do have the appearance of two different species." He speculated. "Nobody else has that, and yet no one teases you for it, do they?" "what would you know about me?" he asks. "Nothing." He stated. "Yet it's possible to come to conclusions about how a certain person acts unless you have known them for a finite amount of time. Most conclusions about an individual is wrong if they haven't talked much about each other." For someone who thought of themselves as useless, they sure knew a lot. "you talk too much!" he says. "why know so much if you don't use it to your advantage?" "Because of society. They're disgusting with their stereotypes." He glared. "what's a smart pants like you doing in a dirty city like this?" he asked. He crossed his arms and looked away in a different direction. "I'm poor. Never got myself a job of any kind, I can't drive because of my irrational fear of it..." He looked a bit embarrassed at that thought, but it was also because of motion sickness. "it's not that bad y'know." he says. "even gods are scared of something." "Wait...gods?" The hedgehog looked confused. "...What're you on about?" He seemed to glare a little bit. "y-i-w?!" he turned around "I've said enough." and with that he ran away. "H-hey wait a second! I didn't mean-..." He stopped and sighed. "This is why I don't talk to people very much..." He muttered to himself and went back to smoking. He sat down on a nearby bench, puffing out smoke. whilst running the hedgehog turned his head around and thought "he...doesn't know what gods are?.....must be from out of town." He coughed a bit of the smoke this time, seeming to take a break from putting the cigarette in his mouth. He seemed a bit too young to be smoking. ' ''A FEW YEARS LATER' "after years of research,i'm finally done! i can control space, matter and even time itself! people will bow before me!" said the red hedge-fox, now 26. The even older black hedgehog from before didn't seem to be around that often in town. He had his hood up and he was headed to the store. the red hedge-fox was headed to town and spotted the hedgehog in the hood. he took a step in front of him and held out his hand.it had no gloves but instead,many bandages and plasters "hey,wanna make a deal?" He stopped and pulled his hood back. He didn't seem to have changed that much but got slightly taller than before. "I guess, sure...I got nothing left to do anyway. Say, have we met before? I'm getting a slight feeling of Deja Vu here..." the hedge-fox remembered the face but said nothing."i don't think so.anyway,all i want is a puppet.ok,now name your price,kiddo." "A...puppet? You mean like one of those tiny people in strings Ventriloquists do?" The hedgehog asks. "I think they sell those nearby. I don't got one on me." shad throws some over to him "now ya' do." his voice was a lot different from when he was 13,in fact, it was more of an echo. He was slightly confused and dropped the dummies with a worried yet disgusted look. "Alright, I don't know who you are but what do you want from someone as weak and ignorant as myself?" He crossed his arms. He sounded slightly deeper but just as pessimistic, probably worse. "all i want is a deal kid! you just name what you want. then shake on it." he still had his hand out, it was clearly not tired yet. "...You said name your price earlier right? What's the catch?" The hedgehog asked. "that is the catch though!"he says"the catch is that there is no catch!" "...Uhm...okay?" He shook his hand rather hastily. "Name's Asonja." "the name's shadick!" he then continues "hmmm..eeny meeny miny YOU!" "Wait what?" Asonja stepped back a little bit, confused. shad tried to zoom through his body possess him,like he usualy could........................but it failed."WHAT?!" He looked confused. "What happened? What did you do?" "YOUR TINY MIND WOULD'NT UNDERSTAND" he said,starting to levitate He backed up, seeming to glare. Some people were noticing and ran off too, but Asonja stayed. "Hey, mind the name-calling..." "YOU AREN'T IN CONTROL, I AM" he shouted,now going higher. He seemed to jump a little bit, getting a quick flashback from who knows how long ago. This made him growl, his eyes flashing red. "Since when were YOU the one in control? I'm the one in control of myself, now back off!" "hah! that's a wonderful idea! a muggle like you against me!" he was still in mid-air but was laughing. "Muggle...?" He muttered to himself, thinking. Until he finally realized, which made him tense up a bit more in anger. "Are you serious?! You have magical abilities too?! Why can't ''I get these things?!" He clenched his fists and growled quietly. "That's not even remotely fair..." "don't like that,huh?,remember the phrase "god"?" He grunted and looked away, still tense. "Gods aren't real...Even if they are, they're Megalomaniacs. All powerful beings, smug about what they do..." "but why would you say that?.......after all belives in them..." ;) "Ehh, I mean it depends." A mysterious teenage voice said out in the 4th wall, and Asonja blocks it. "Whatever, focus on me and leave the humans out of this. Even if you're a god, why're you even here in the first place? "for me to gain infinite power,I must possess someones mind, iq" "Well, at least I was right on the Megalomaniac part..." He mutters. "Listen, I don't know why it didn't work on me, probably because I'm either too stupid or too smart, but whatever the cause I've run out of things to do and I have run out of time to care." "of course you've run out of time, but that doesn't mean you're gonna leave!" he said. the hedgehog seemed to like riddles now. He rolled his eyes. "We'll see about that, right now actually." He holds up his index figure before turning around and walking away, the cigarette still in his mouth. shad called back to him "i think it's time i introduce you to my freind delphi! she'll straighten you up!" his voice was starting to sound like bill ciphers. "here! catch this!" he threw a tiny purple pill to him that had tiny black spots and four small orange legs He turned and caught the pill. He looked at it with bewilderment. "What the heck is this? Are those legs?" "SHYADDUUPP AND EAT THE DANG THING!" he shouted "Calm your quills already, Jesus!" He shouted back and ate the pill nervously. "Ugh...I hate pills..." "AHAHAHAH! that was a sleeping pill ya' dumb dumb!" "Well it's not like I had a choice anyway..." He middle-fingered the sky above before falling backwards, knocked out. before waking up shad had taken him to some sort of massive spider web,and when he did wake up he said "hey!you didn't forget about me did ya'? WELL I SURE DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT YOU. hey! and i've brought some of my other freinds as well! as you may have noticed, THEY'RE ALL SPIDERS. hope you get along>:)" He strangled on the webs, and looked around. Normally, people who have the natural fear of spiders he would be going crazy. But he just looked at them. "Well, maybe we'll have a cup of tea or something to pass the time perhaps." He rolled his eyes. the one that was the biggest started to sing "two,four,six,eight,i think it's time for a date; i got a craving and i think you're my taste. so won't you come out and play? darling it's your lucky day! why so blue dear? why the expression of fear? not into falling for those crocodile tears? now you've got nowhere to flee" ''she trapped him in a web and pulled it up closer, as to poison him easier. "''NOW YOUR SOUL BELONGS TO ME" "Oh dear." Asonja said expressionlessly before the Verse begins. "you've been invited to my spider dance, spider dance, SPIDER DANCE. so move along with me and clap your hands, clap your hands, CLAP YOUR HANDS. you know a heart like yours can't stand a chance in this dizzying twisted dark romance." ''she continues "I uh, wish I could clap but I'm stuck in place...and I don't have a heart, I think." He mutters as the song continues. she continues to ignore him "some might call it greed......but i think it's a need.......i could let you be.......but it won't come for free!" and a spider held up a sign that read `escaping: $100,000,000,000 (cheapest)` "Sheesh, harsh prices..." He mutters. He still didn't seem all that worried for this. "But there must be some way I could escape without paying...Oh, wait! I remember something..." He goes into his pockets as much as he could and pulled out a Spider Donut. "Oh hey uh...I got this delicious Donut here." the spiderfox stops and attempts to bite him....her aiming isn't to good. "do you really think a DONUT will stop me?" "It's not just any donut, miss." He takes a bite out of it and spiders crawled around everyone after he bit into it. "It's a Spider Donut." she snatched the donut out of his hand, takes out all the spiders and throws away the donut. "i heard you hate spiders."and she threw one away "i heard you like to squash them."and she dropped one and squashed it. "i heard you like to pull there legs off and paralyze them"and she pulled the legs off them. "but most importantly,"she let the rest free. "I HEARD YOU'RE AWFULLY STINGY WITH YOUR MONEY!" shad teleported in front of asonja "hey, you didn't forget about your best bud, did'ja? WELL I DIDN'T....anyway, have at it girls, ..it's dinner time!" "Wait, I thought you were with her!" Asonja says, confused at what's happening. He's still tied up. shad freed him,but made sure all exits were sealed the spiders covered the three and shad and delphi sang as one."''welcome to your nightmare! sorry but there's no escape. it's kill or be killed, then you'll see another day! well now relax, come closer to me. i'll just dry your veins and enjoy a cup of tea!" ''delphi started to sing by herself. "2,3,4 get up and dance to my song hear me as i sing along:let me take a little bite untill my poison meets your bones.feel it?it's just a chill,just a way to say i'm done.when you can't even stand up,that means you're already gone!"'' shad started to sing along again."the shivers come again,the spider dance will now begin.it's really nice to play this game,my victims never are the same.looking deep inside your eyes i get to see your biggest fears.NOW THAT I AM SATISFIED,INSTEAD OF TEA I'LL DRINK YOUR TEARS." shad then had a solo "oh goddammit .you're not to sick,it's me shaddick!won't you join the dance?" but delphi ruined it -_-"just give up man! i know you can! won't you join the dance?" "there's just one thing.....GIVE US YOUR RINGS,won't you join the dance?" "we want you dead....chop off your head! won't you join the dance?" Asonja was about to say something but figured it was worthless so he said nothing. the tune stopped....it was finnally asonjas move He took a quick breath, and held up his index finger. He says in a bored tone. "I don't know how to dance...so I cannot join the dance." He must've taken the song a little too seriously... shad stabs delphi with a knife because of his anger and returns the gesture to asonja "YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT" "Whoa whoa whoa, chill! No need to start fights!" Asonja backed up a bit, holding his hands up. shad pretends to calm down...and eventually does. "*sigh* fine, since that didn't work you are free......for now." he seemed to have something up his sleeve. He took mental note of it and just looked at him suspiciously. "Right...tell me where the way out is." shad took the remaider of the donut and threw it at a week spot of the spider web "go, skadadle, be free. i'll be back in a few weeks with ma' scientist." "Alright...?" He went down the weak area, looking disgusted. "Ugh, I hated eating that donut..." shad floated out after him, taking a different direction into what seemed to be a gold and white mansion, with everything from fountans to anatomies, it was there.coming out of the door (wich was litteraly a gazzillion feet high.) to greet shad was a rather small echidna wearing a labcoat and glasses. he put on a fake smile when he saw shad, and looking over his shoulder, the echidna (not known to be male or female yet, kinda looks like both XD) saw asonja and mouthed to him "get me outta here! p-please? i-i can be useful.i p-promise!" Asonja just glared at the echidna for a moment, as if not trusting him/her. It was the look of If you prove to me that I can trust you, maybe we BOTH can get out of this place... Category:Roleplays Category:Private/Closed Roleplays